The invention relates to a dismountable bridge, comprising at least one bridge section with a top deck, a bottom boom, end supports hinged to the ends of the top deck, and laterally disposed elements, which are only tensionally stressed and which are hinged at the one end to respectively one end of the top deck and at the other end to the respectively opposite end of the bottom boom, wherein the bridge section can be changed from a transport position, in which the top deck and the bottom boom are collapsed for maintaining a low height for transporting, into an operating position in which it is capable of supporting a load and in which the top deck and the bottom boom are remote from each other at least at one end, and vice versa.
Dismountable and collapsible bridges are known which can be transported and assembled at a needed location to provide a path for heavy vehicles, for example, tanks, across and over obstacles such as rivers and ravines. For example, German Patent 1 207 948 discloses a bridge which is assembled from prefabricated components including several inner sections and two ramp sections, each having end supports. The end supports of the ramp sections have a different height than the end supports of the inner sections. Thus, the known collapsible, transportable bridge requires two distinct, structurally different bridge sections, as well as ramp tips. When the sections are transported to a desired location, a possibility of transporting too many or too few of the necessary ramp sections or inner sections exists. For example, if the obstacle to be crossed is of a width requiring a bridge comprising one inner section and two ramps sections, and two inner sections and one ramp section are inadvertently transported instead, the bridge will not cross the obstacle.
It is also known to permanently hinge the end supports by their respective ends to top and bottom booms of the bridge section. Each end support is hinged to be foldable in its middle. Each hinge can be locked to arrest the respective end support in its straight, extended position.
In another known transportable, collapsible bridge there are provided rigid end supports which are required to be removed from the bottom boom to change from a transportation position to an operational, load bearing position.
Regardless of the type of end support used, the end support of the known bridges is disposed between top and bottom booms when in the transport position, which increases the transport height.